The Blush
by Wyldehart
Summary: One shot. Bedside smut at its cheesiest. Poor Alistair is getting hit on in the worst way. He wants Elissa but those darn Chantry morals just keep preventing him from playing along. Can't he just have a LITTLE fun? Yes. There is sensuality.


**How to Make a Man's **_(Alistair's)_** Dream Come True**

_(Writer's note: This gets pretty hot. It's certifiable smut but it's my usual rated M, almost X but fairly tame. Nevertheless, I'm warning you that the content is not for someone not fond of sensuality. The rest of you will read it and hopefully smack your lips. Mmm!)_

Alistair slid the sharpening stone along the keen edge of his sword. Always meticulous, he liked his equipment in perfect shape. That extended to his body as well. He worked out and practiced daily, keeping his muscles firm and his limbs limber. Especially when their encounters were few, he worked hard to remain in tip-top shape. This had only improved his physical beauty, only half which he was even aware of. He took every opportunity he could to do maintenance.

With sharpening done, he laid his stone back into his pack and reached for his rag and a vial of oil. There, protected from being crushed, was the rose he picked in Lothering. Its perfect petals a rich, deep red, it seemed foreign in the hard, cold environment it now occupied. He pulled it out and thumbed it thoughtfully, his eyes drifting as if of their own accord to the lovely figure of his traveling companion and the source of much of his physical discomfort, Elissa Cousland, the only other Gray Warden, besides him, in Ferelden. Soon, he knew he would give her the rose and an admission of his love. But not tonight. Not now. He put it away and withdrew the oil and a heavy cloth rag.

She was in front of her tent, seated on the ground and brushing her short, red, very wet hair. She wore a robe and what appeared to be little else. Her long legs were bare. He watched her through the flames, that familiar pang of desire in the pit of his stomach. Or rather, some place slightly lower. He marveled at her beauty, at her singular ability to turn him into mush. Recently, he'd thrown caution to the winds and kissed her, a tentative step to admitting his feelings. He was still quite shy and wary of getting himself hurt but she was a good person and this, allowing himself to fall for her, just felt right. He began slowly rubbing his sharp blade with the oil and smiled in her direction.

Through the fire, he could watch her and not be too obvious. He preferred it this way. He worried she might be embarrassed and reject him if she knew how intently he watched. Then again, maybe she would like the attention. She was a lot bolder about these things than he was. He rather liked her boldness and it helped that she was a great kisser. He'd learned very quickly just how sweet, how juicy her mouth was and the high that kissing it produced. He wondered about what kissing the rest of her would be like…

Movement on her side of the fire caught his attention. She was gone! Her robe lay folded near her tent but she was gone. His eyes drifted to Zevran, whose mouth was hanging open, gawking. He looked up, all of a sudden aware that she was standing right beside him and caught himself gawking. She was wearing (if you could call it "wearing") an incredibly thin, almost sheer pink slip of fine silk that all but disappeared against her pale skin. It was short, barely going past her beautiful bottom. Through it, the fire showed her silhouette and her nipples were two dark points pushing against the fabric. When her breasts moved, those dark points moved as well and he realized he was staring. Alistair quickly averted his eyes. "What are you wearing?" he blurted. Damn. Bad idea. Wait… What's she doing?

"Oh? You don't like it?" she purred with a grin, her hands reaching for the hem. She caught it and pulled it up slowly, over her hips. "I can take it off if you wish…" He saw with a start that she was wearing the tiniest of panties, which left nothing to the imagination. Part of him was nagging him to stop her from taking it off but he couldn't move. He felt numb. He was in shock like a deer in the sights of a hunter's bow. It wasn't until he heard Zevran hiss, "YES! Take it off!" under his breath that Alistair realized she was about to reveal her full breasts, dark points and all.

His hands shot out, grabbing hers and he forced her to drop the hem. "NO! DON'T take it off. Please. It's very… Nice. Yes, lovely. Quite lovely." He tugged the slip passed her the curve of her hips and tried not to look as he did. Zevran shot Alistair an irritated look and muttered, "Wimp" at him. Alistair's cheeks were hot and he was sweating under his armor. Elissa leaned over and laid a hand against his cheek. That awarded him nearly a full view of her breasts. He gulped and looked away.

"Are you all right? You're a bit flushed. Poor baby." Her fingers curled up under his whiskered chin and tilted his face so that she could caress his lips with hers. He closed his eyes and felt her kneel beside him, her hands caressing his face as she slowly, sensuously kissed his mouth. Ah. Now this felt good. This he could handle. "Mmm. You seem too hot. Maybe you should, oh, I don't know… Remove some of this armor?" He felt his cheeks grow warm again. His pants were too tight. They were especially in the groin. When had his cod-piece shrunk? What is her hand doing? It was on his thigh, very close to touching him much too intimately than he could handle. Her mouth was still devouring his and he leaned into the kiss, pulled her hand off his leg and forced her to cling to him. He would have patted himself on the back for smoothly removing the potential threat to his sanity if he hadn't been holding her.

"Ah, removing my armor is sort of not an option. Not… Now. Not that it isn't hot but I…" he swallowed very hard, "…I'm kind of not ready. Well, part of me is ready but I'm… I'm… Ugh. Pathetic. I'm probably coming across like a fool…"

She smiled sweetly and took his hand. "It's hard to be held by you when you're wearing these…" she murmured, removing his gauntlets one at a time. "You're shy. I think that's sweet. Okay, so how about I just snuggle up to you like this?" She pressed her body against him, her arms about his neck, her chin tilted back so that she could look into his eyes. He kissed her lips playfully. Then she lay across his lap and her breasts protruded from either side of her slip. Those fascinating points of darkness were at the bare edges of the slip, a hint of exposed areola forming dark crescents up to the pale pink fabric. "So, what do you think of traveling back to Denerim?" she asked as he tried to look at her face. Her arms were behind her head, her smile broad. Her thighs were bare and he could see her panties. He wanted to slide a finger behind them into the secret, red pool that he knew lay behind the soft white cloth.

"…was thinking that. What do you think?" he thought he heard her say. Her voice was a murmur somewhere in the background of his mind.

She smelled so good. He wondered if she would mind if he leaned over her and sucked on one of her dark nipples that had materialized on the bare side of the slip. His mouth watered and leaned closer. Just a taste. Just a nibble and maybe a suck or two. It was so perfect, so dark and pert…

"Alistair! Did you hear me?"

He looked up, met her eyes and saw what he was about to do. He felt a sudden pang of intense guilt. "Ah… You… You're talking. Maker, I'm so sorry. I was distracted." He felt awful and utterly embarrassed. Beneath the codpiece, he was rock hard and throbbing. He needed her to get up so that he could escape for a while and deal with the pressure.

She giggled and propped herself up on her hands, her face excruciatingly close to his. "You know, whatever you want to do is fine by me. I'd welcome it, in fact. I'll tell you now that I have given you an open invitation to touch me in any way you want."

He blushed and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Elissa, but I am not ready for… That…"

Her laughter was music to his ears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her nose against his. "Alistair, it's called 'making out'. 'Heavy petting', 'messing around', 'turning up the heat', what have you. You'll still be a virgin and I will get to be touched by a handsome man that I really, really like."

"I've never even done that much. I was raised by the Chantry and they taught me that… even touching… is wrong. I can't shake the feeling that I'm doing something offensive." He traced her cheek with his right pointer finger down to her chin. "I know it's not wrong but I want to make sure that whatever we do is right, you know?"

She rose to her knees so that he had to look up. Then, she took his hand and placed the fingers against her hard nipple. His pulse quickened. "Touch me…" He closed his eyes and licked his lips as he gently rubbed the hard point under his hand. She drew closer, pressed his face against her breasts. The strap of her shift fell, fully exposing her breast and somehow her nipple "slipped" into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around it and sucked. He didn't understand how this action could be so intoxicating to him but he was enthralled. His hand reached up and grabbed her other breast, rubbing it with his hand. He heard her gasp and he smiled. This was so wrong but he was not sure he wanted to stop. In fact, he really wanted to take her back to the tent…

Dawn. The sun was making love to the horizon and he was alone on his bedroll, looking around with confusion. Hadn't he just moments ago been making love to Elissa? Or making out or whatever she called it? The taste of her skin, the feel of her firm breasts under his hands and in his mouth lingered. He was still impossibly hard. He rose and slipped away from camp to a place where he could shed his armor and bathe away last night's sweat. He needed to relieve the pressure or he would die. There was a pond near the camp but not too near. He went there. Maybe it was all just a dream, he thought as he tossed a towel over his shoulder. He had looked toward Elissa's tent but there was no movement. Yes, it must have just been a dream. A really hot, intense dream.

He removed his clothes and stretched his wary muscles in the faint light of early dawn. Alistair reached down with his hands and started pleasuring himself to memories of lovely Elissa and her perfect breasts, her lovely hips, that amazing bottom and her pale skin. Dream. Definitely a dream. It couldn't have been anything but a dream. She would never have come on to him like that in real life! But, Maker's breath was she hot. He liked remembering the game of peek-a-boo her breasts had played with the fabric of her slip in his dream. That was so alarmingly fun. He thought about her lips, her hands touching his back…

Just as he was about to climax, hands slipped under his arms and a naked body pressed close from behind. He might have fled but the touch of the woman's flesh set him off and he accidentally cried out his pleasure. His passion was intense, the orgasm an earthquake inside his body. The woman's body kept him standing. Her hands played with his muscles, caressed his nipples and stroked his soft skin. Her lips showered his back with kisses. "We'll have to do that again, Alistair. And one of these days, I'd like you to pleasure yourself the right way. Meaning that I would be the one getting to do the pleasuring. Ahem. Enjoy your bath!"

And she was gone.

No. Not dream, then…

Dream come true.

Fin


End file.
